no mereces eso
by overlordpringerx
Summary: King tiene una horrible pesadilla sobre Elaine.


"Es todo culpa tuya! Si no fuera por ti no habría muerto!" -gritó Elaine. Harlequin sólo podía mirar con horror y tristeza a su hermana. La vista frente a él era ciertamente no era agradable. Elaine no tenía ojos, sólo 2 cuencas sangrantes. Su boca y el pecho estaban sangrando también mientras ella gemía de dolor.

"¿Por qué nos abandonaste?! ¿Por qué tuvimos que morir?! Todo esto es tu culpa!"

King despertó. Todavía era el medio de la noche, pero después de esa pesadilla simplemente no podía volver a dormir como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Además, ahora se dio cuenta de aliento alcohólico de Ban llenando toda la habitación de nuevo!

"Ugh. Necesito aire fresco "el fairy pensó para sí mismo. Así que agarró Chastiefol y flotó fuera. Dio un rápido vistazo a Diane durmiendo. Él se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que ella tenía que dormir en el suelo sin almohadas o mantas.

"Nota mental: hacer una cama o saco de dormir para Diane."

"Mm ... ¿Qué?" Diane preguntó despertando y mirando a King.

"¡Mierda! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta ?! 'King comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"U-uhm, hola Diane. Yo no dije nada. Así que puedes volver a dormir"King contestó temblando un poco.

"¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de esta tarde en la noche, King?" Preguntó Diane.

"Ban se tiró un pedo enorme durmiendo"King mintió.

"Hm? Nunca te imaginé teniendo un sueño ligero, King. Quiero decir teniendo en cuenta lo perezoso normalmente eres ..." Diane rió.

"Sí, él se tiró un pedo muy fuerte, así que no pude ni dormir en el primer lugar. Y ese pestazo ..." el chico hizo una mueca de asco, de pensar en la respiración de Ban para que parezca auténtica.

"Oh. Bueno, entonces. Bueno, buenas noches King." La giganta, dijo antes de volver a dormir.

"Buenas noches, Diane." King dijo que antes de volar un poco más lejos.

El Boar Hat se encontraba cerca de un pequeño pueblo al lado de un río en este momento. Rey aterrizó en la cima de una roca en la orilla del río y miró el agua. vio el reflejo de la luna llena. Ese color blanco le recordaba a una cierta persona cuyo vestido favorito era así. Comenzó a sollozar.

"Bafoo." Oslo que en ese mismo momento apareció, ladraba detrás de él, tratando de animar a su maestro, su amigo.

"Gracias Oslo. Pero yo no merece ninguna compasión. Si yo no hubiera apresurado de ayudarlos, entonces ..." Él no podía decidirse a terminar la frase. El simple pensamiento era demasiado doloroso. Empezó a llorar, la culpa y la pérdida eran simplemente demasiado. Oslo no podía soportar ver a King en este estado, y comenzó a aullar. Sin embargo, oyó algo y se escondió por si acaso. King, por otro lado no había escuchado nada sobre el sonido de sus lágrimas, así que no se esperó lo que iba a suceder.

King sintió que algo le tocó, que le sorprendió tanto que casi se cayó al río. Afortunadamente, fue capturado justo a tiempo.

"Eres uno mentiroso terrible, ¿lo sabes?" Dijo Diane.

"D-d-diane ?! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí ?!" Preguntó King.

"Acabo de llegar aquí. Pero eso no es importante ahora. Lo que importa es que algo te está molestando. Mucho. Y de todas las personas que conozco te lo mereces menos que nadie. Así que, ¿qué es?". Diane pidió que se trate.

"N-nada Diane, estoy un poco quejica, jeje."King trató de tranquilizarla.

"Te lo dije. Eres un mentiroso terrible. Así que no actúes como si no fuera gran cosa. Si no me lo quieres decir, eso está bien, pero deja que te ayude de alguna otra forma. Ah, lo tengo! "Diane se puso de pie con King en su puño y volvió a su lugar para dormir. Ella se acostó poniendo a King tumbado en el suelo, pero mantuvo una mano sobre su cuerpo.

"Diane ¿qué estás haciendo?" King preguntó nerviosamente.

"Te vas a quedar aquí conmigo por la noche. Necesitas a alguien para estar cerca de ti, y Ban no es una opción."

"P-pero esto? No preferirías hacer esto con el capitán?"

"Tal vez, pero él ni lo necesita ni quiere. Él prefiere estar con Elizabeth. Y no es como lo estamos haciendo nada malo." Diane se rió y King se sonrojó.

"A-bien, pero déjame preguntarte esto: ¿qué quieres decir con" Merezco ser molestado menos que nadie "

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando Ban robó todos los animales de peluche en Liones? Pues no hizo simplemente devolviste todos ellos en una sola noche, también reparaste algunos. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que te gusta dormir, sacrificar toda una noche como hiciste tu es casi irreal. y eso fue sólo una de las muchas cosas desinteresados que has hecho durante el tiempo que nos conocemos. y siempre me tratas muy bien. Pero siempre acabas teniendo muy mala suerte, y eso es muy injusto. así que por favor para esta noche trata de mantener una actitud positiva. Hazlo por mí ".

King estaba más roja que el pelo en este momento, pero asintió, feliz de que ella lo cuidó mucho, aunque habría preferido que fuese más que eso, pero aún así su tristeza se desvaneció y él y Diane se durmieron sonriendo.

Ban y Meliodas se iban a meter con el por esto, no cabía duda. Chupate esa, Hauser.


End file.
